Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder
by Zephyr Minamino
Summary: It's been three years since the digimon boys have seen Izumi since she'd moved to America. And when she returns from California to find Kouji missing and his twin depressed about it. What's a girl to do? Oneshot. Kouzumi ficcie. Requested and Dedicated to


Niyao minna-san!!!!!! My friend requested from meh that I have to write her a Kouzumi ficcie. I plan to do two. A one-shot and a High School AU ficcie. This is the one-shot. She has her own story under Sakura2387 called Taking My Life Away. Tis pretty good actually. But this is what I get for stealing some of her nachos and pina colada at school. Lol... To you I dedicate this story, Brisy!!! Hope you enjoy it!! This is my first Kouzumi fic, be gentle! Flames are welcome, they will be used to test the flammability of Junpei... I hate him... This fic takes place about three years after the series ends. The ages are as followed. Izumi: 17. Kouji: 18. Kouichi: 18. Takuya: 18. Tomoki: 10 (I think he was 7 in the series) and Junpei: 19.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon Frontier. If I did... Kouichi would be mine... He's so damn hot... ::drooooooool:: I also do not own "l33t" The dudes of Megatokyo do! Go MT guys go! You guys rock!

Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

By: Zephyr Luana Minamino

Izumi stared out over the cliff and examined the sight below her. A gentle breeze wafted from the east, blowing her soft blonde hair. It had been three years since she had had any contact with her friends. After their adventure, her family packed up and moved to America. Her dad had found a job over there and the pay was great. She had missed them tremendously and wondered how much they'd changed. Izumi knew she had changed. She grew out her hair to her waist and at the tips, her hair twisted into bouncy curls. She had also matured, her teen form had filled out nicely to fit her new young adult body. America also influenced her style. She had traded her lavender skirt and vest for a pair of form-fitting jeans and a white shirt which sported "Angel" in cursive writing with a golden halo hanging off the "A".

Taking one last look, she turned and headed back to her car. Starting the ignition, she sped off towards Tokyo. The scenery flashed by as she traveled, turning from trees to buildings. Tokyo hadn't changed at all since she'd last been there. For that, she was thankful. Her first stop was to see Takuya. She figured it was just natural because he had been their leader. She found his house easily, he hadn't moved. Pulling up into the driveway and parking her car, she stepped out. Following the sidewalk up to the front porch, she hesitantly rang the doorbell. A male voice called out saying he was coming. It sounded familiar but for all she knew, it could have been Takuya's brother. She briefly wondered if Takuya would recognize her at all. The door swung open and a boy around the age of eighteen stuck his head out the door. He hadn't changed practically at all. His hair was still the same style, a little longer, but still the same. A red shirt was tossed over his head, covering a bit of his black shorts. Though she had grown taller, he still towered over her by a foot or two. He stepped outside and looked her over briefly before smiling widely and inviting her in.

"It's about time you came and visited, Izumi!" he exclaimed as they walked inside. Taking off her shoes, she walked inside.

"It's been too long, Takuya. How've you been? You heard from the others recently?" Izumi smiled, taking a seat at the table.

"Good, just recently graduated from high school. Kouji graduated with honors, as usual. Smartass he is now. Junpei graduated a year earlier so he's now in college. And Tomoki is starting sixth grade this year. How've you been since you left for America?"

"Pretty good, America's nice. We lived in California so it was always hot. It's so different over there; you guys will have to come visit. Are you excited about college?"

"A bit, Kouji and I are attending the same one. Are you staying here for college?"

"Now that you mention it... I am! Same college, heard it from Tomoki. He's been emailing me through the three years I've been in America. Unlike some people I know. What about Kouichi?"

"Oh yeah! Kouichi also graduated, second in his class. He's also attending our college. Almost forgot about him."

"That's just cruel Takuya! How could you forget about Kouichi?"

"You tell me..."

"You haven't changed a bit. Well, I'm gonna go visit the others, see you soon in college!"

Waving a small goodbye, she slipped on her shoes and headed out the door and out to her car. Soon she was on her way to see Tomoki. How she missed the little boy, he was like a brother to her in a way. And five minutes later, she found herself on the doorstep of Tomoki's house. She cheerfully rang the doorbell and awaited the arrival of someone at the door. This time a woman answered the door. Seeing Izumi at the door, her face burst out in a smile and she kindly invited her inside. Calling down Tomoki, she brought out some milk and cookies and set them on the table.

"I'm so glad you decided to come visit, Izumi!" Tomoki's mother smiled.

"It's good to be back, I'll be attending college here in Tokyo soon. So I won't be away for too long."

"Well that's good, you'll be able to visit us more often."

"You called mother? IZUMI!!!" Tomoki sprinted from his spot on the stairs and rushed over to Izumi's side, almost tackling her in a giant hug.

"Hey Tomoki!! How've you been?" Izumi returned his hug with equal happiness.

"Great! But it has been lonely without you here. You're staying right?"

"For college, yes. And look at you! You've grown!"

Tomoki had grown! He had grown taller, standing now at Izumi's shoulders. His hair was short and spiky, no longer covered by his gigantic hat. Yet his style was partially the same. He still wore a white T-shirt and now a pair of black cargo pants with straps hanging around his waist.

"You've changed a bit too Izumi though I've gotten pictures over the past three years so it isn't so surprising for me. Have you seen the others?"

"I saw Takuya first, and Junpei is in college... although I really don't feel like seeing him THAT much. And after I'm done here, I'm going to visit Kouji and Kouichi. Hopefully they're home."

"Kouichi's home, I'm not sure about Kouji though. He's been gone often since a year ago. I can't explain it, neither can Kouichi. All Kouichi knows is that he comes home to eat and sleep."

"Oh..."

"But, he should be home. I'm almost positive that Takuya called over and informed them of your arrival. Kouichi is probably excited."

"I bet they are, I should get going then, ne?"

Izumi hugged Tomoki once more and waved as she walked out the door. Her drive to the Minamoto's house was a silent, uneventful one. All at once it seemed that her stomach was filled with butterflies as she thought of Kouji. When she was younger, she concluded her affections to be a childish crush. But when she moved to America, they just kept growing stronger and she found herself daydreaming and drifting off into space more and more. As they say "Absence makes the heart grow fonder".

The big blue and white house slowly came into view from its perch on the hill. A bike was leaned up against the garage and a beautiful black Jaguar was parked in front. The family's jungle green Jeep wasn't anywhere to be seen, so their father and step mom had to be either working, or on a trip. Izumi parked her car up next to the Jaguar carefully. Stepping out of her vehicle, she admired the other vehicle with awe. She had to admit, she was a bit jealous. She pulled herself away from the car and headed up the stairs to the front porch. Ringing the doorbell, she waited for an answer. Soft steps approached the door. It was Kouichi who opened the door. His messy black hair was a bit more tousled than normal, like he had just gotten up from a nap, but his eyes shone with surprise and happiness. He was wearing a red shirt, which sported 'ph34r m3' on it, and a pair of black cargo pants with bondage straps. In his arms was an adorable white kitten with beautiful blue eyes.

"Now don't tell me Takuya didn't call you right after I left his house," Izumi said jokingly.

"Oh that's what the bunch of gibberish I heard over the phone translated to? I never knew... Come in," Kouichi smiled and led the way to the living room.

"Cute cat, whose is it?" Izumi smiled.

"This is Snowbell, she's mainly mine since Kouji isn't home very often." Kouichi's voice was heavily laced with sadness.

"Hmm.. how is he, do you know?"

"Whenever he does come home, it's just to eat and sleep. He just grabs some leftovers and curls up on his bed. He looks healthy, aside from the depression."

"Well, anyway. How've you been doing?"

"Pretty good, we're getting ready to start college soon. You'll be joining us right?" Kouichi offered Izumi some cookies from the tin he had just picked up.

"Thank you, and yes. I'll be attending the same college as you, Takuya, and Kouji. I think it'll be fun. We'll be a group again."

"Seeing you, I think Kouji'll finally smile once again. He'll finally cheer up." Kouichi flashed a sad smile.

"It'll be good to see him too. I missed him so much. I missed everyone... well maybe not Junpei AS much but maybe a little." The two of them shared a small laugh.

"You know, I think Kouji might be out back on the cliff in the woods. But it's just a thought. I've seen him multiple times out there, staring out at the ocean."

"Thank you Kouichi. I'll see you when college starts. Ta ta!" Izumi shared a small hug and kissed him on the forehead for comfort. Kouichi was one of her best and otherwise closet friends. She felt like she could share anything with him and he wouldn't spit it back at her and laugh.

She walked to the back, sliding glass door easily. She had practically memorized their whole house. The woods spread out in front of her. A small beaten path split through the high grass and pine trees. She started down it, off towards the ocean view cliff. To Kouji. To her feelings. To sort herself out. To Kouji... Her head was clouded with all sorts of thoughts. Memories popped up here and there. Every step she took, another memory to relive. Times where she was back in the digital world. Transforming into Kazemon. Being stranded on the island full of Toucanmon. Swimming in the ocean. And then times where she was without her friends, without Kouji. When she moved to America, her new school. A new city, new house, new malls, new friends, new enemies. It all flooded into her mind at once. Finally, she reached the edge, the opening to the ocean. The cliff sat in front of her. And there on the worn rock edge, was Kouji. His long, black hair swayed in the ocean breeze. His bandana, his clothes, his style hadn't changed very much. She was almost positive that his eyes hadn't either. His beautiful blue eyes that just warmed her heart.

Stepping forward was the hardest thing she had ever done in her entire life. Her breath was caught in her throat. It felt as if she couldn't breathe. He was just sitting there, oblivious to her in all ways. She edged her foot forward, it seemed to creak in the silence. It bumped a loose rock, which tumbled towards the seated figure. He tensed up and swung around, his eyes opened wide in surprise as he took in the form of Izumi whom he hadn't seen in three years. Hadn't heard from, received email from, didn't know whether she was alive or dead. Seeing her here of all places made him extremely happy. Not that he'd let it show... well, maybe just a little. He patted the spot next to him with a smile. She smiled in return, that sweet smile that warmed his whole body. She sat down next to him, slightly leaning onto his shoulder. A grave rested next to them, of which Izumi just noticed. She peered over to it and read the inscription carefully.

Marik and Malik Ishtar

Brothers of the heart

Their lives short lived

Shot down in a hurry

They would never know

Happily Sweet Ever After

Marik Ishtar: Age 19

Malik Ishtar: Age 16

Died instantly in an accident

May God have mercy on their souls

Izumi traced the detailed images of the two boys with her fingertip. She inwardly cried for them that they never experienced life. That they had died so early. But she didn't know the teens, so she laid it aside her. She focused on the man beside her. He was smiling, a faint one but nonetheless he was smiling. Kouichi would be happy.

"Kouji." She started.

"Mmm?" He replied.

"What have you been doing lately? For the three years I have been gone."

"Does it matter? You're here now."

"It does matter. I didn't want you wasting your life away. I would have returned. Did you think that I'd stay in America forever?"

"It felt like forever to me..."

"Of course it did, you were always waiting here on this cliff. I will be attending college here you know. Or did Tommy not tell you?"

"I haven't talked to any of the others much since you left. That would explain it."

"Dummy. I'm staying here. I'm not leaving. Unless... you want me to leave, that is..."

"No."

"What?"

"No, don't leave..." Kouji's blue iris's met Izumi's green ones. He wrapped his arms around her in a sturdy hug. "Don't leave..."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to." Izumi's arms found themselves around the boy's small waist. "I'm not going anywhere. Never."

He nuzzled her neck fondly, deeply inhaling the jasmine scent. "I've missed you." He purred.

"I've missed you as well. All while I was in America I've thought of this. I went over my feelings over and over again. And as the years went by, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Kouji... I now know that... I love you. I can finally tell you this." Her finger trailed up and down his back in soothing motions.

"As they say... 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'."

Izumi giggled as she heard the popular phrase. "What?" Kouji asked.

"Not ten minutes ago was I telling Kouichi the exact same thing. Him and Snowbell."

"Ah, our darling white kitten, Snowbell."

"I'd check your sight then, cause Snowbell grew up. She's no kitten anymore."

"I should probably go home more often, huh?"

"Probably. I think you'd die if you saw Kouichi's latest fashion."

"Mmmm, probably."

"So, you wanna head back now? Catch up with Kouichi and Snowbell."

"Mmmm not quite, one more thing."

Kouji tilted Izumi's chin up and captured her lips with his own in chaste kiss.

"**Now** we're ready to go back. I can't tell you how long I've been waiting for that. And to be able to tell you that... I love you as well."

Izumi face flushed at the sudden display of affection. But she thourally enjoyed herself. She caught onto Kouji's hand and weaved her fingers together with his. Together they walked back to the house. Kouichi was waiting on the steps with Snowbell. He smiled when he saw the two coming back.

"I thought you'd gotten lost in there, Izumi. Welcome home, Kouji."

"Oh shut it Kouichi."

"Thanks Kouichi. It's good to be home." He flashed a cheeky grin. Snowbell mewled in Kouichi's arms as she struggled to get free. "Is that Snowbell!? She definitely isn't a kitten anymore..."

"A bit late with the news are we now? Where've you been the last couple years? Under a rock?"

"You could say that..."

"Well, let's get inside. There're cookies waiting for us."

"When was the last time I had cookies? Must have been ages ago."

"I'd say..."

"Are you boys coming or not? I'll just have to eat the cookies by myself."

"Coming..."

OWARI


End file.
